After my drive
by CHSgrl09
Summary: I made this story for my LA10 class, but i really liked it. Its what happend to this girl after she gets into a car crash.


THIS IS MINE!!!! I made this up, so DON'T steal it!!!

After my Drive

As I was sitting there with both hands on the steering wheel, so many thoughts ran through my mind.

_What happened? Am I alive? Is the other driver ok? Why didn't they stop at the stop sign? What am I going to do now? How will I tell my parents I wrecked their car when they said I couldn't drive?_

I finally turned 16 and I got my license but my parents said I couldn't drive. They said I don't have enough driving experience when I have been driving with them for one and a half years. Then the first chance I get to sneak off with their car, some idiot has to come and hit me and pretty much grounds me for life.

After I get home and I walk through the door my parents ask what I didn't think they would ask.

"Lillian Sage Anson! Where have you been?"

"Uh… with my friends."

"Oh, well next time it would be nice if you tell me before you leave. K?"

"Ok mom. I will do that next time," _why didn't I tell them then that I wrecked their car? Maybe, just maybe, I can work this out without them knowing._

"Hey, mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I was wondering if I can get a job soon."

"Sure, but I thought you said that was too grown up for you to handle?" mom asked.

"Well, I was thinking it would be nice to have some of my own spending money without having to ask you every time I got to the mall for some."

"Ok, but where do you want to go check?"

"I'll go look for some applications in the newspaper or the internet for some openings."

"Ok, honey. I'll drive you where ever you need to go, k?

"Ok, mom. Wait, where is dad?"

"Oh, his friends came to pick him up to go to some game."

"Ok, I'll go check for some jobs now."

"Alright."

_Maybe if I get a good paying job, I can pay for the work that needs to be done on the car without having mom or dad knowing anything happened._

As I was looking for a job opening, I saw a good paying job for my age as a waitress. My friends say they get paid really well as a waitress because they get their normal pay plus what ever they get on tips.

I tell my mom where I want to check and she takes me there. She didn't even notice the other car was gone.

_Maybe she thinks dad took the car or something._

As we get to the restaurant, Lawson's Bar and Grill, my mom asks me why I want a job so quickly. So I tell her I just want to have a way to earn money on my own. I hate lying to her but I want to do this without them killing me or worse, grounding me.

I got an application and filled it out there in a booth. Then I handed it in. Then the person behind the counter asked me if I wanted an interview now since they needed a waitress now and the manager was there anyways. So I agreed to do it then. I was a nervous wreck after I realized that this was my first interview ever in my live.

_I guess I'll just have to wing it since I didn't even get the chance to ask my mom for any pointers or tips she could give me from experience._

When I got in the back room with the manager, he looked like a kind of guy that loves to be around people. Plus he looks like an ok guy too if I might add. I found out that his name is Aaron Lawson.

We went through the rules and those kinds of things for a while then he started looking at my application asking for some details about that. It went well until we got to the reason why I wanted the job. He told me that if I didn't want to tell him it was alright and that whatever the reason is, he wouldn't tell anyone. So I told him. He is only of the only that knows what happened about the accident.

Then he asked if I would be staying at this job after I pay off the car bill. I told him I would because this would give my parents a reason to believe that I really am grown up, that they can trust me at whatever. He said he would call tonight to tell me if I have the job or not.

The whole afternoon and all the way through the night I waited by the phone for the call. Then when he did finally call I couldn't even answer it, I had my mom answer it for me. When she was done talking with the manager, she said I got the job. I was so excited I couldn't wait to start tomorrow.

Even though the first day I started was only a training day, I was still going to get paid. After the first day went by I managed to make around $130 in just tips. I was so excited! I just know it wouldn't take to long to get the car paid off. The only problem I had now was to get the car back in time without my parents noticing I drove.

Then I ask Aaron if he can give me a ride to the CAR SHOPÉ, which is where the car is at. He said he could after Lawson's closes. When that closed he took me and I found out that the car wasn't that much damaged but they haven't worked on it yet. They said it should be done within the next twenty-four hours and they needed a phone number so they could call to say they are done.

_Oh, no. What am I going to do now? I can't have them call my house or my mom will find out. What should I tell them? Ok, now I wished I had a cell. What am I-?_

"Its 968-3275," said Aaron. I looked at him with a very confused look.

_Wait, that's not my number. What is he planning?_

"Ok. We will give you a call as soon as possible when we get the car done. We will also tell you then how much the job will be."

"Thanks."

After we walked out to the car I just had to know what Aaron was thinking.

"Whose number was that? Because it wasn't mine, that's for sure!"

"It was mine."

"Oh…"

"I was thinking they could call me tomorrow since Lawson's would be closed due to it being Sunday. Then I could call you and if your mom answered, I would just tell her that I have a new work schedule or something."

"Oh! Thank you so much for helping me with this. I mean, I know for sure I wouldn't have even gotten this far without your help."

"No problem, I wouldn't want my best waitress to get herself grounded and not being able to work for a while."

"Best waitress?"

"Yeah! While I have be working here and hiring people, you're the only one that has made that much on the first day of training. Even some of the waitresses that have been working for years haven't made that much in a day."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can even ask them if you want!"

"Ok-fine… I will," by that time he was pulling into my driveway so I got out and went inside.

"Oooooh. What's going on between you and your boss? Hmm?"

"Uh, nothing. Mom, why would you think that?" but I can still feel my face heating up.

_Ok, he is a little cute. But with my boss, what will the other employees think. Plus, why would he want to date someone like me? And I am so much younger than him._

"I'm beat mom. I am pooped from today's training. I think I am going to go to bed early."

"Alright, good-night."

"'Night mom."

The next morning I just kind of hung around the house. My dad came in and said he had to go on a business trip and he won't be back for a few days. Then that afternoon around three o'clock, Aaron called.

"The car shop said that your car is done but it will be around $500."

"I don't have that much yet!"

"Well, then I reminded them that the accident wasn't your fault so they looked at the other guy's insurance and deducted as much as they could. So now the price is around $150, but if you add taxes, it would be like…um… $170? I think."

"Ok, that is much better. I'll just have to work one more day to pay it off."

"Yea… or I could pay the rest for now and just deducted it from your paycheck."

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Yea, what are friends for?"

"Thank you so much!"

"So, when should I pick you up?"

"As soon as you can would be nice."

"Ok, so around fifteen minutes then?"

"That's just fine!"

"See you then."

"See ya!"

When he came and picked me up I was so excited. I was really going to get away with this. If course in the future I would tell my parents the truth, but I won't when they can still ground me. HA!

We got the car and I drove home with Aaron driving right behind me. I got out and he said he'd see me tomorrow at work. At least I still have my job after all the problems I gave him to deal with. Well, I guess I would have to work for him until I get my bill paid of.

About a month went by without anything happening until something came in our mail. Our insurance company mailed our money back saying we didn't have to pay it since they could cover it. Well, it was then I had to tell both of my parents the story. They thought I was so responsible and since I took credit for my own actions, they went out and bought me my own car. Aaron and I still hang out as friends, but I think soon we just might be a little more then that soon.


End file.
